You don't know how long I've wanted this
by Raging Winter
Summary: Ok bear with me hear I'm still pretty new to writing fanfics. Anyway this Fic is going to be after Halo 4 but has a different ending wear Cortana doesn't die but instead mangers to get to Halsey and is given extended life but not in the way she thought it would be. Instead of giving her extended life she gave her a little something special.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok bear with me hear I'm still pretty new to writing fanfics. Anyway this Fic is going to be after Halo 4 but has a different ending wear Cortana doesn't die but instead mangers to get to Halsey and is given extended life but not in the way she thought it would be. Instead of giving her extended life she gave her a little something special.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Halo, wish I did. **

3 Days after returning to Earth

"JOOOOOOHHHHHHHHNNNNNNNNN" Was the first thing I screamed as I awoke inside a white sterile room. But why would I be hear unless, he did it he got us back to Earth he actually got us home but where is he. "Cortana if you're looking for John he is on his way here but I do want to make shore everything is in order."

"Dr Halsey going off the records you should be dead, but knowing you, you wouldn't just sit still and die now would you."

"That is very true but if you haven't realised you have had a massive change."

"What do you mean by that?"

"John said that you wanted to live longer and it is possible, but when you got hear you were in such bad shape that John made the decision for you."

"Which was?" Why does she have to drag everything on?

"You could either live your life in Johns armour's neural interface or you could live your life with John. You should know by now which he option he chose." What does she mean by tha...? How on Earth didn't I notice that I'm a human not an AI?

Just as soon as I finish my thought the one person I was hoping to seen since I woke up in this place just happens to walk through the door. "John." Then I dived on him, not exactly a smart idea when I can hardly use my legs.

"Cortana be careful what you do with your new body at the moment." God damn it Halsey you had to act like you're my mother, wait she kinda is my mother.

"So Dr Halsey how has everything been going since she woke up?" First thing John says is towards Halsey I'm going to have to teach him how to treat his girlfriend, did I just think of us like that, not that I don't mind, I just hopes he thinks of me like that.

"She's doing fine John, as you can see she can realistically walk out of here in, let's say, 1 hour." Thank God I can leave soon I don't think I could be in here much longer.

"Excuse me Doctor but can I talk to Cortana in private for a minute."

"Of course John." I guess he really does know how to treat a girl.

"Cortana I hope you know why I ask to talk to you in private and why I chose to make you human."

"John I always know, and does it look like I'm complaining?"

"No it doesn't, but I do want to say one thing before Halsey comes back." I hope he says what I'm hoping he says.

"Cortana, I…I… "Might as well do it the right way and just show him I know what he's trying to say, much easier.

I lean in and place a soft kiss on his lips, but when I go to lean away he wraps one of his big muscular arms around my waist effectively stopping me from moving, **but why on earth would I want this to stop**. After about what seemed like hours which actually was about 5 minutes we separated, and now I'm jumping over the bloody moon, in all the eight years I've lived, **which isn't very long**, I never would have thought I would ever be with John like this.

"Ok you two that's enough, John you can watch the tests if you'd like, since you did almost all of them for me." I guess we forgot about Halsey, at least we saved her some time with the tests.

"Sorry about that, I guess we just got carried away." Shut up John you know you liked it

**Time Jump 5min**

"You two can leave now." Thank god I was hoping for this moment since we started the tests.

"Thank you Doctor." John stop being so uptight it's not like your being handed a mission

"John I've told you many a times that you can just call me by name." Even Halsey agrees, ok time for me to get us out of here.

"John can we _please _go."

"Yes Cortana we can go." Finally

After I got out of the lab, **well I think that is what it is**, John called for his car and what I wasn't expecting was a Ferrari, when and how did he get it.

"Um John how on Earth did you get this?"

"I've saved the world hundreds of times, I like a celebrity on Earth, when I'm in my armour that is." That makes sense.

"Well since you brought a Ferrari I'm going to say you have something planed."

"Yes I do but we have to go home first so we can get changed." I have a funny feeling he's asking me on a date.

"Why would we need to do that?"

"Because if you haven't figured it out yet, which is very unlikely, I'm taking you on a date to the fanciest restaurant in this city and got you a special gift which is at home."

"John I knew what you were doing, and I think I know what you got me."

"Then what is it?"

"A dress designed around my old avatar, a bunch of Jewellery and well you." Ok his way of asking is work and it's working hard, since I'm blushing and he can see it.

"I guess I'll have to try harder next time."

"John as long as you're the one taking me out then I'm fine with where ever you take me."

"I know, but we should get going."

"Yes, yes we should." With that we got into the car and drove to _our _house as John kept insisting, and I'm not complaining, it's the best money can buy. Same with the dress and the Jewellery

**Ok the next chapter will be on the date.**

**Please review.**

**Winter out. **


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so here we are finally managed to find time to write another chapter, sorry it took so long just didn't feel like writing for a bit (I also had a bit of a writer's block) but I'm back. And yes this is still and most likely will be from Cortana's POV. Also if you see any letter/words in bold after this message then that is going to be Cortana's thoughts not just her narrating the story.

Once we got home John pointed me to the direction of our sheared bedroom, which is huge by the way, but it looked amazing. It had everything you could possible want in a bedroom. Once I stop marvelling over _our _bedroom, still trying to get over how happy I am, I quickly got myself in the beautiful dress John got for me, you know the based of my old avatar, the only difference was it had a strap that went over my left shoulder and came down to my ankle but with a slit down the still wreath it, the look on Johns face was one of complete shock, I probably wouldn't blame him.

"Cortana I knew you'd look beautiful in that dress, but not this beautiful."

"I didn't know you could wear anything but your armour, but look at this." I was not expecting to have him in full dress uniform, medals and all.

"If we're going to the best restaurant in the entire city, and you're wearing the best custom made dress money could buy then I'm going to dress up."

"I'm not complaining, I like the suit, and look at all the medals you have. You're more decorated then Lord Hood himself, I'm just glad you didn't and couldn't become an admiral."

"I'd have to agree with you, I couldn't see myself doing a desk job. But anyway we should get going."

So we left. And boy was I surprised about were John was taking me. It really was the best that money can buy. He toke me to _Le Ruby _it he actually booked us a private booth just so that we could stay away from the public, He really thought of everything didn't he, then I notice the side arm holster on this right leg, Why would he be caring a side arm with him I guess I will ask him.

"John why do you have a side arm with you?"

"Just encase of another attack like in Australian two days ago." Wait there was an attack on Earth? Why?

"What happened?"

"Terrorist groups attacked major monuments and high value buildings and business, all with covenant equipment."

"Ok now I get why you have one on you." Should have asked Halsey if anything happened will I was a sleep in the hospital.

Why do I have the feeling something's going on, but just to check I'm going to ask John if he feels it to. I look at John a just as so as I look I get my answer, he feels it to. Then suddenly we here a crashing sound with a secession of plasma fire about three meters to our left.

"John I'm going to guess that this is the work of that terrorist group?" I will be surprised if he can hear me over all this screaming.

"Most likely so hear." He pulls a M16 side arm from is left leg and hands it to me, then pulls out a second from his right.

"Do you know how to use one of those?"

"I've been in your head from years and have seen you pull the trigger on almost every weapon I think I would be fine." I like how he is so cautious to but me into the fight.

Within the blink of an eye John is up over the chair and pulling the trigger into anybody who has a weapon, not counting security, and I'm dashing in the opposite direction to try and flank them. Let's just hope I don't damage this dress in the process. As I run and duck behind a tipped over table a notice that the Terrorists are a mix of Humans and Covenant species using Modified Covenant equipment. Same weak points though, so I jump out of cover and pull down on the trigger six times and land two head shots on two elites and for shoulder hits onto two grunts a Jackal and a human. Once the remaining terrorists noticed I was shotting at them they all aimed the weapons in my direction, only for them to have a cavity in their heads from John and the only remaining security guard.

"Cortana for an X-AI you're damn good with a weapon."

"Hey I have a Spartan as my partner and I Watched him fire these things every day, so I what did you expect."

"I wasn't expecting that, I thought you wouldn't even land the first shot, let alone six fatal points."

"John as much as I like talking with you we still have one alive that we can interrogate."

"First we have to call a clean-up crew to fix this mess, and someone tie him up." He's got a point we can't just leave this mess here.

**Time Jump 30 minutes**

After John called in the Clean-up crew and had the terrorist taken to the nearest UNSC base he apologised for way things turned out on our first date, but I actually enjoyed all the way it went down so I told him he had nothing to apologise for,


End file.
